


Dancing Kid

by IntoAmbreignsAsylum



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: 80's Music, Dancing, LionTrust, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoAmbreignsAsylum/pseuds/IntoAmbreignsAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar likes dancing.<br/>Medivh is his roommate.<br/>Lothar has a goal.<br/>Llane is an observer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at actually posting a proper fic. There's a lot more to come I hope :) For now we'll start with this.

King love and pride was a great song to dance to. That’s exactly what Khadgar was currently doing in his shared living room space. He held onto a broom as his dance partner and moved to the beat of the music. His fluffy blue socks helped him slide around on the laminate wood flooring. He didn't know how people could stand sweeping the floor without listening to great music, although to be fair he was finding it rather hard to sweep all the dust he could find into a pile and decided to give up on sweeping and concentrate more on his dance moves. He was definitely getting a good work out, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead and he could feel his light shirt starting to stick to his back.

Khadgar was glad he decided to put shorts on instead of jeans, he wasn't planning on going anywhere today and he didn't have work. The shorts allowed him more room to stretch, allowing him to explore other extravagant dance moves.

Due to his loud music blasting out of his room, the door ajar, the young man didn’t hear the front door unlock. His roommate was back from a rare visit out of the apartment. Medivh was his name, and he usually secluded himself to his room studying everything and anything, he was a very intelligent human being. On this occasion however the usually antisocial man had gone to meet some old friends, he had told Khadgar as much earlier that day when he left but he never mentioned he would actually be bringing them back home with him. 

In the doorway stood Medivh in his favourite trench coat and his two childhood friends he had gone to visit earlier. On his right was a man of a similar skinny build to Medivh himself with almost shoulder length curly hair, bushy beard and moustache. His face expression was one of confusion, a sharp eyebrow raised. He was dressed smart in a nice shirt and dark jeans, accompanied by dark leather shoes. The man on his other side was ever so slightly taller than both of them, dressed in a red plaid shirt and worn jeans, heavy boots on his feet. His expression was full of humour, a slight smirk lifting the right side of his mouth topped by a neat moustache and a scruffy beard. His hair longer in length, hitting his shoulders but not as long as Medivh’s.

Khadgar was still oblivious to the situation currently unfolding at the doorway, spinning in a circle and swinging the broom around with him. Most people would probably trip over the broom if they were to attempt that particular move but Khadgar liked to think of himself as a bit of an expert. As he spun he swore that the front door was open. He did a double take, body still moving to the rhythm of the music. His eyes zoned in on Medivh who was looking unimpressed and then he quickly glanced at the two unknown figures. 

Unlike most people Khadgar didn’t allow the sudden attention to stop his fun. For most people their natural reaction to strangers watching you dance with or without a broom would be to stop altogether and become embarrassed, maybe curl up into a ball on the floor. However when it came to situations like this Khadgar was not like other people, he didn't like to shy away just because people might start judging him. Instead he continued what he was doing, shuffling backwards towards his room, throwing in a wiggle here and there. With a quick wave in greeting and goodbye at the three still in the doorway he spun into his room and closed the door.

“That is my roommate Khadgar, he is not so easily embarrassed” Medivh stated as he walked into his home, motioning the others to follow him in. “Make yourselves at home.”

Llane looked over to Lothar and smiled as he went to go sit on the sofa closest to him. The room they entered into was spacious and had been converted into the living room. The television was situated straight across from the door, with the two sofas facing each other in the middle of the room with a dark oak coffee table in the centre. It wasn't the ideal setup for watching the television but neither Medivh nor Khadgar used it much, both preferring books.

To the immediate right of the front door was an open archway that lead into a small hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door leading to Medivh's room, and off to the left about half way down was another open archway that lead to the kitchen. The room that Khadgar had just disappeared into was to the left of the living room, with the toilet and bathroom down a hallway to the side.

—-•••-—

Khadgar decided that he would continue his fun with one more song before making an appearance to the rest of the apartment. He didn't want to seem rude for one, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't also curious and wanted a better look at Medivh's friends. One more song.

It didn't take long for the current song to finish and the next to start. Shirley and co shame shame shame was the next song to come on. Khadgar did a mini fist pump and gave up with the broom, standing it to the side of the door before beginning his dance. He let his body run free, enjoying the movement, mouthing along to all of the lyrics until his knee made contact with his chest of draws, hitting one of the handles hard. 

“Shit!” He yelled out, promptly stopping his dancing and stumbling back to sit on his bed. He remembered why he tried to avoid dancing in his room now. Khadgar held onto his knee in hope that somehow it would make the pain of the bump fade quicker, rocking back and forth and hissing through his teeth. As he looked down at the effected area he saw a red mark beginning to form. “That's probably going to bruise.” He muttered to himself as he leaned over his bed to his desk, arm resting on his chair. Making a couple clicks with his mouse he turned off his favourite music playlist on his computer, speakers going silent. He continued to sit on his bed for another minute or so as the pain in his knee subsided before standing and checking himself in his body length mirror on the opposite wall. Running a hand through his hair quickly he walked over to his door and made his exit into the living room, closing the door behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested my tumblr is under Khadgarlothar or Intoambroseasylum x


End file.
